Fighting Against You
by Chidori-girl
Summary: Memories past and feelings now threaten to destroy a young woman of Konaha if she doesn't open her heart and eyes. High rating for chapters to come. Please read and review...its my first!
1. Chapter 1

Home. She was finally headed home. Konoha was a place she had not even seen since after he died, almost twelve years ago. But it was still home.

"Something troubling you?" She turned to Hayate, her teammate, noticing him for the first time since they had left. She studied his features, his eyes, the way his hair fell into his face. She smiled at him, remembering the many nights he had held her, silencing her tortured cries.

"No Hayate-san, just getting more anxious."

He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. She knew he was thinking back to the night when they had forgot their mission, everything in this world, and became lost in their passion for each other.

_"I love you." She quieted his confession with a powerful kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close._ They had not slept together that night. Instead, they buried their feelings and pressed on with their mission. She turned and caught Hayate staring at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hayate shook his head.

"You still planning on going through with it, aren't you?"

"Only to an extent. I'm not ready to face him yet. I want to see him, see if he's changed."

"Good. I'm proud that you are able to rid yourself of your lust for revenge."

"Only thanks to you, Hayate." He scratched the back of his head again and focused on the road.

Again, she thought of him, thought of that day, the last day before she left Konoha for this long term mission.

_"Older brother, older brother" She giggled, chasing him through the woods. She heard him laugh as she ran past ans quickly spun around. There he stood, only three years older, but at ten, Obito towered over her small four foot frame. He picked her up and spun her around._

_"Shouldn't you be training, little one?"_

_"I am. I am practicing to chase you down and beat you" Obtio laughed, his eyes twinkling._

_"Ah, little one, without you, life would be dull. You make each day special."_

_"Obito, train with me?" A slight cough from behind her snatched her attention. Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree._

_"Obito, we must meet with Rin and Yondaime-sensei", a disapproving glare was sent her direction. "And shouldn't you be with your teammates?" Obito knelt down and kissed her newly-earned forehead protector_.

_"I'll see you at home, little one."_

A sudden stop from Hayate brought her back into the present. "We're almost there now.

We can stop for a few minutes and rest."

"Good idea", she said quietly, "I've waited twelve years to return, a few more minutes won't hurt." But stopping to rest was only allowing her memories to flood in more intensely.

_She was sitting in the middle of the road playing with her kunai, when they approached. "You didn't say good-bye"_

_Obito smiled._ _"You're right, I'm sorry. We're just moving faster for this mission. Kakashi was just made a jounin and this is his first mission as a leader."_

_Her face sank. "Obito, don't go. I don't trust this."_

_"What! Little one, I'll be fine." Obito put his arm around her. She didn't push him away, instead let him hug her. He kissed her forehead protector. _

_"I'll take care of him", Kakashi said, his eyes to the ground._

_"Little one, go and train so that someday, you can beat me! I'll be home soon enough."_

A silent tear dropped down her nose. Hayate was fast asleep on the ground next to her, his arm tossed lazily across her chest.

_Her heart soared. A whisper had made its way to her. Kakashi's team had returned, mission successful She ran through the streets towards the training grounds, where Obito and his team was sure to be. Reaching the grounds, she noticed three figures. Yondaime-sama and Kakashi were sitting together and Rin was off to the side. She ran up to them._

_"Did Obtio already head home? Did I miss him?" Kakashi looked up and Rin turned towards her on Obito's name. Both of them merely glanced at her. She noticed Rin's eyes were bloodshot; she must have been crying. Slowly, she backed away slightly and again asked where Obtio was. Yondaime stood up and grasped her shoulders. _

_"Sit." _

_"No where is he?" She pushed his arms away. Her voice was suddenly desperate, searching their faces for the answer. Yondaime shook his head and motioned for her to sit. She plopped onto the ground, anxious for an answer. Yondaime glanced at the other two before looking at her. _

_"The mission was endangered. I was separated from them and Rin was captured. It was Obito's idea to rescue her." She glanced over at Rin, who met her gaze and began to sob. She shook her head._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no. He's at home. That's where he is." She pushed past the small group and took off towards her home. _

_She felt breathless as she ran past the buildings, past the villagers, past her life. He must be at home. He had to be. _

Hayate smiled as he watched her sleep, thinking back to the many nights that she never could. Their mission had been a success, finally, and she had even been able to get revenge on the one stone who had survived the fight with her brother. The Stone were at war with the Rain village and during one fight, she had been able to transform herself into the enemy and kill him, leaving no one the wiser. But he was worried then and worried more now. She had seemed so calm before she had faced him. She had expressed no guilt afterwards. He wondered if she spoke the truth when she said she would not kill Kakashi.

It was late afternoon and although Hayate hated to, he woke her so they could reach Konoha before nightfall. He gently shook her small frame. She turned and opened her eyes and he gasped suddenly. Tears fell silently down her face and she had _that_ look. The look that he had seen so many nights long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi sat at the memorial stone. He had a mission today with team seven, but they expected him to be late. He always was and it was always for the same reason. He sat, letting his mind wander. He thought of Obito, the mission, but mostly, always, of her. He had liked her so much, but there had never been a place for him in her heart, not with the admiration and love she had for her older brother. She cared of nothing but him and her own training. When he died, Kakashi knew no one could ever stand in the place of Obito in her heart. She had swore that she hated Kakashi and would kill him someday. 'What ever happened to her?' he thought to himself. He knew she had requested a mission with Hayate, one of her teammates, and had left shortly after.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He turned and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walking

towards him.

"Ready to go?" They nodded and together they headed out.

They traveled silently, not even glancing at each other. That look made Hayate nervous, almost confirmed his suspicions. The gates of Konoha loomed ahead of them. Hayate coughed. "Are you sure you are ready?" The look of determination had restored itself in her eyes.

"More than anything." The guards nodded respect to the pair. Hayate blushed.

"Looks like we were expected."

"Do they know of me?"

"Hokage-sama has taken care of it. Only he knows who you really are. But keep in mind, you will be watched. No matter what you say now, you did say you would kill Kakashi."

"I understand." As they walked through town, she saw herself as a smaller child running through these same streets. She fought the memories as best she could, letting one in every few seconds. She could not allow herself to get all worked up now. They ascended the stairs to Hokage-sama's office. Hayate knocked and the doors swiftly opened. Hokage-sama stood with his arms open and a smile on his aged face.

"Hayate, Chidori! It brings me great joy to have you two back safely. And in such great time. The Chunin Exam will take place in two short days. Hayate, I expect, with you back now, to be examiner number three. Listen to me, going on and you haven't even rested yet."

"No Hokage-sama, we rested before we reached the outskirts of town. We are fully prepared to resume duties."

"Nonsense, let's sit. Sake?" Hayate nodded and glanced at her. She nodded and Hokage poured them both a drink.

Later, they were escorted by a jounin to a small apartment. They stepped inside and the jounin left. Hayate shrugged his shoulders.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want", he said quietly. She shook her head.

"No. I've been dreaming again. Next to me will be fine." They changed in night clothes silently and laid down next to each other. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for a dreamless night.


	3. Chapter 3

The clock on the night stand blared 3:00A. 'How could it be this late?_' _Kakashi thought. He lay in his bed, still dressed, staring at the ceiling. His mind would not shut off. He kept running over the days events. Naruto and Sasuke seemed ready for the exam, while Sakura still seemed so timid. She had excellent chakra control, she only needed to use it. Hayate had returned today after being gone almost twelve years. He had left with her, but she had not come back. He claimed that she wanted to stay in the Stone village. Instead, a different girl returned with him. He though hard about the girl. She was quiet and appeared to be always watching her back. He had only caught a glimpse of her, but she didn't seem comfortable. Suddenly a scream filled the night. Kakashi sat straight up. It had been faint. 'My imagination?' Another, even softer than the one before sounded from a few buildings away. Knowing his mind was not playing tricks on him, he decided to investigate.

_Tearing into her home, she found it empty. He wasn't here. She turned to leave and saw her father sitting on the porch in the back. His shoulders were shaking and she knew he was crying. The realization began to wash over her like the water at the hot springs. Obito had died. _

_Rin found her sitting in the fields, rocking herself back and forth. "He risked his life to save mine. I know that you don't care. I know it won't help. But your brother is a hero. He saved Kakashi too." Kakashi was walking slowly behind Rin. He came up and sat next to her._

_"Your brother died saving an important person to him. And he thought about you. He told me to let you know that he loves you and will be with you always." Kakashi stopped as he noticed her hands were shaking._

_"You...you said...YOU SAID YOU"D TAKE CARE OF HIM!" She screamed. "YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!" She turned towards Kakashi and gasped as she noticed the red glisten from his eye. "YOU? You waited til he died and then took his sharingan? Was this all planned? Was it?"_

_Rin quietly spoke up. "No, Obito wanted Kakashi to have it. It happened before he died. It was what he wanted."_

_Her eyes blazed and she charged Kakashi. He grabbed her wrists and held her back as she desparately tried to hit him. "I owe you. I promise to make it up to you. You killed my brother. I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Yondaime appeared and grasped her up by waist, carrying her away. Her screams turned to sobs, and she went limp against her brother's teacher._

_Rin touched Kakashi's shoulder. "She doesn't mean it. She's just angry. The loss of her brother will be a hard thing for her." Kakashi said nothing. "She'll come around. Just give her time." _

_"No", he said quietly as Rin walked away. "No, time will not heal this wound."_

"Chidori! Wake up! Wake up!" Hayate shook her forcefully. She had been screaming for a few minutes, someone was bound to hear them. She awoke to his shaking, quickly scanning the room, trying to grasp the present. A soft thud on the balcony got the pair's attention. A figure was standing in the doorway of the balcony, the light from the moon blocking their ability to make out the face. Kakashi stepped into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, Kakashi" Hayate replied. Kakashi didn't look convinced. His eye strayed to her, trying to read her.

"We're fine", she mumbled. He still didn't look convinced but he turned back to the balcony.

"Hayate,"

"Yeah?"

"Good to have you back." With a flash, he hopped off the balcony and was gone into the night.


End file.
